english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanessa Marshall
Vanessa Marshall (born October 19, 1969) is an American actress, voice actress and model. She is the daughter of actress Joan Van Ark. She's known for voicing: Black Canary/Dinah Lance in Young Justice, Gamora in Guardians of the Galaxy and Hera Syndulla in Star Wars Rebels. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2014-2016) - Hela (ep29), Megan McLaren *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Katrina Moldoff (ep45), Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley (ep50) *Ben 10 (2006) - Diamond Head Gwen (ep17), Female Cannonbolt (ep29), Four Arms Gwen (ep17), Policewoman (ep29), Tini (ep19) *Ben 10 (2016) - Queen Bee (ep5), Woman (ep5) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) - Drew Saturday (ep31) *Breadwinners (2014) - Intercom Lady (ep1) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Dandy Boy Blue (ep28), The New Cadet (ep27), Vanity Automaton (ep28), Waitress (ep7), Woman#2 (ep7), Woman#3 (ep7) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Galia *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - Irwin, Croanie#1 (ep?), Mandy's Mom, Overall Kid (ep?), School Kid (ep?), Woman (ep?) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Gamora, Automated Ship Voice (ep8), Kree Crewman#1 (ep15), Lab Chief X7 (ep9), Lab Chief X8 (ep9), Meredith Quill *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (2001) - Airport Announcer (ep50), Trucker (ep50) *Justice League (2002) - Lipstick Lady (ep14), Paramedic (ep15) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Brad (ep12), Brady (ep12), Cookie Crow (ep14), Cop (ep12), Fan (ep12), JR Kyle (ep14), Mary Louise Pizzagut, Melba (ep11), Moms Raisin (ep20), Potato (ep20), Security System (ep14), Woman (ep11) *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2017) - Hera Syndulla, 2-1B Surgical Droid (ep24), Female Citizen (ep39), Phoenix Four (ep24) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Girl (ep4), Kristin, Tiffany, Xeexi (ep4) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Black Widow/'Natasha Romanoff', AIM Computer (ep21), Anaconda (ep39), Civilian Woman (ep39), Hydra Computer (ep16), Madame Viper, Shield Computer (ep5), Waitress (ep5) *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Irwin, Apple (ep22), Baby (ep11), Clown (ep22), Kid (ep4), Kid#1 (ep18), Kid A (ep18), Mandy's Mom (ep21), Mummy (ep25), Neighbor#2 (ep22), Nurse Pembroke, Patient (ep17), TV (ep22), Toilet Paper Woman (ep10), Woman (ep19), Zombie (ep17) *The Powerpuff Girls (2004) - Gal (ep69), Teller (ep69) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Mary Jane Watson, Hermia (ep25), Rosie Thompson (ep18) *The Zeta Project (2002) - Virtual Operator (ep15) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Danica LeBlake (ep33) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Vertigo (ep12) *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Black Canary/'Dinah Lance', Amanda Spence (ep22), Noor Harjavti (ep21), Red Inferno (ep15) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Lady#2, Rene *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Vetvix *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Wonder Woman/'Diana' *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Wonder Woman/'Diana' *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Amazon Woman *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Poison Ivy 'Shorts' *Billy's Birthday Shorties (2006) - Irwin *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Mrs. Sirol (ep34) *Irwin Hearts Mandy (2007) - Irwin *Star Wars Rebels (2014) - Hera Syndulla *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2007) - Claire (Dentally Disturbed), Irwin 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Myaxx, Salesperson *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Irwin, Pirate#5, Unicorn *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Hera Syndulla *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Hera Syndulla *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Hera Syndulla *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Irwin *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Irwin *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Irwin, Hoss's Mom Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Olga Gurlukovich, Karen Hojo Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dr. Dolittle 3 (2006) - Tan Hen, White Hen 'Movies' *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Everything or Nothing (2003) - Woman on Massage Table *Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express (2006) - Antoinette Marceau *Bionic Commando (2009) - Computer Voice, Emily Spencer *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Kerriel *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Conan (2007) - Additional Voices *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Adult Female *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Haunted Mansion (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (2000) - Nala *Doom³: BFG Edition (2012) - Bernice F. Tooley *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) - Filmbook, Unit Response Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Rader Matron (Jane), Wasteland Prostitute (Ruby) *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Eldrith *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Demon Stone (2004) - Elven Villager, Female Elf 1, Zhai *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter (2001) - Additional Voices *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Sarah Kerrigan *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Wonder Woman *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Huntress *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Saphyria *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Ereba, Nef *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Captain Lee Riley, Ereba, Officer Jordan Noles *Narc (2005) - Daniels/Enforcer, Hooker *Prototype (2009) - Karen Parker *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Pepper Fairbanks *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Red Faction II (2002) - Female Voice 2 *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Arcanas, Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Jan Ors *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Master Lonna Vash, Settler *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Master Bela Kiwiks *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) - Irwin *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Mom *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *Wrath Unleashed (2004) - Aenna *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Black Canary/Dinah Lance, Killer Frost 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Jenny, Uranus *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Nala *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Cardesia, Innkeeper *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Olga Gurlukovich *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Dr. Strangelove *No More Heroes (2008) - Naomi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (103) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2017. Category:American Voice Actors